Orsimer
The people of the Wrothgarian and Dragontail Mountains, Orcish armorers are prized for their craftsmanship. Orc troops in heavy armor are among the finest in the Empire, and are fearsome when using their berserker rage. The Orsimer, commonly known as Orcs, are the sophisticated barbarian peoples of the Wrothgarian Mountains, and Dragontail Mountains, though they are common in the walking city of Bosmer kings, Falinesti, and in other great cities throughout Tamriel.They are also commonly known for their tremendous strength when enraged. A guard in any hold would say they are ugly when the dragonborn is wearing orcish armor. The Orsimer (Orcs) are the tallest race in the The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, perfectly standing on equal ground as The Altmer (High Elves), both standing at a scale of 1.10, however, as with all aspects of the game, when in the First Person feature in the game, the camera height for ALL races, even via game modification with console commands, the camera height will always remain at a scale of 1.00, the height of The Nords. By game *Orsimer (Morrowind) *Orsimer (Oblivion) *Orsimer (Skyrim) Biology and Personality They are, in fact, elves or mer, hence the name Orsi''mer'', when translated this means 'Pariah Ones'. They are noted for their unshakeable courage in war and their unflinching endurance of hardships. In the past, Orcs have been widely feared and hated by the other nations and races of Tamriel, but they have slowly won acceptance in the Empire, in particular for their distinguished service in the Imperial Legion. Orcish armorers are prized for their craftsmanship, and Orc warriors in heavy armor are among the finest front-line troops in the Empire and fearsome when using their Berserker Rage. Traditionally, all Orsimer mothers would teach their child how to smith from a young age. If a Orc cheiftain has a second wife, she is called the "Forge-wife" in honor of thisDialogue with Dushnamub. Relations with other races Most Imperial citizens regard Orc society as rough and cruel, but there is much to admire in their fierce tribal loyalties and generous equality of rank and respect among the sexes. In the middle of the Merethic Era, the Orsimer and their leader Trinimac tried to halt the movement of Prophet Velothi and the Dark Elves. The Daedric Prince Boethiah ate Trinimac, corrupting his body and spirit and he emerged as Daedric Prince Malacath. All of the Orsimer people were also changed into what they are now known as, the Orcs. Skyrim In Skyrim, many Orcs live in groups in Strongholds. The Dragonborn may enter, but cannot have conversation with the Orcs inside. Once you near an Orc Stronghold, a guard will tell you to stay away. You are allowed to enter the stronghold, but the Orcs dislike it. Thus making conversation impossible until you complete the quest the guard gives you. This quest varies per Stronghold. When the Dragonborn is an Orc, He/she will be accepted and may enter and make conversation without any quest. Every Orc Stronghold has a mine and blacksmith tools, which are usable without doing the guards quest. You may need to bring a pickaxe though, as you cannot simply pick one up without stealing as in many mines. References External links *Official codex on the Orsimer *Imperial Library's Entry on Orsimer *Wikipedia article on Orsimer Category:Races Category:Orsimer Category:Mer